cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
"Weird Al" Yankovic
"Weird Al" Yankovic (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''UHF'' (1989) [George Newman]: Although he survives the films, he is killed in two fantasy sequences. The first sequence, a Raiders of the Lost Ark ''parody, he is crushed to death by a boulder after he gets exhausted from running from it. His flattened body is seen afterwards. In the second sequence, parodying ''Rambo, he is killed in an explosion, alongside Michael Richards, when terrorists blow up their helicopter they were aboard on with a rocket launcher as they try to escape. (All played for comic effect.) *''Spy Hard'' (1996) [Weird Al Yankovic]: Head explodes after holding the last note in the film's theme song for too long; this is part of the opening sequence and has nothing to do with the rest of the film (Played for comic effect.) *''Batman Vs Robin (2015; animated)'' [The Dollmaker]: Heart torn out by Talon (Jeremy Sisto) when he punches through his back with his steel clawed glove as Robin (Stuart Allan) is interrogating him. TV Deaths *''Robot Chicken: The Munnery'' (2006; animated) [Weird Al/Kevin]: "Kevin"'s head explodes after Jimmy (voiced by Nick Solomon) wishes for his head to explode ("Weird Al" survives the episode) (Played for comic effect.) *[[Gravity Falls (2012 series)|''Gravity Falls: Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons'' (2015; animated)]]' 'the Annoying: Returns to his dimension and becomes pure math, ultimately killing him. * Drunk History; Heists (2018) [Adolf Eichmann]: Executed by hanging (off screen) right after his trial. The scene was narrated by an intoxicated Rachel Bloom. (Played for Comedic Effect) Deaths in Music Video *''"Christmas at Ground Zero"'' (1986) [Weird Al Yankovic]: Killed in an explosion (off screen) caused by a nuclear blast along with the members of the chorus (Played for Comedic Effect.) *''"Jurassic Park"'' (1993; animated) [Weird Al Yankovic]: Eaten and squashed by dinosaurs at various points in the video (Played for Comedic Effect.) *''"First World Problems"'' (2014) [Weird Al Yankovic]: Run over by a car while texting in the middle of the road. (Played for Comedic Effect) Deaths in Web Series *''American Psycho with Huey Lewis and Weird Al'' (2013) [Weird Al]: Hacked to death with an axe by Huey Lewis, as a parody of Christian Bale's murder of Jared Leto in American Psycho. (Played for comic effect) Gallery Notable connections *Mr. Suzanne Krajewski. Category:Actors Category:Comedians Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Christian Category:1959 Births Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Videos Category:Yugoslavian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Parody death scenes Category:Actors playing themselves Category:People of English descent Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Legends Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Yugoslavian-American actors and actresses Category:Serbian actors and actresses Category:Serbian-American actors and actresses Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast members Category:Historical death scenes Category:Game show participants